1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adjusting video characteristics of a CRT screen and more particularly pertains to properly adjusting the tint, color, and brightness of a CRT screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video adjustment mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, video adjustment mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the visual characteristics of a CRT screen are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,722 to Ciciora; U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,775 to Bugni; U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,152 to Reed, III; U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,142 to Ritze; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,386 to Levien; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,376 to Krass are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the apparatus and method for adjusting video characteristics of a CRT screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of properly adjusting the tint, color, and brightness of a CRT screen.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus and method for adjusting video characteristics of a CRT screen which can be used for properly adjusting the tint, color, and brightness of a CRT screen. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.